Convert $\dfrac{35}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $35 \div 17 = {2}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{34}{17}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{1}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{34}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{35}{17}$.